Whistler's Daughter
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Abby wasn't Whistler's only daughter out of wedlock; there was also Shaughn. Shaughn had saved Hannibal King and loved him and then left. Now she is pulled back into the hunting life by her older sister. She is struggling to find her place in this crazy world with vampires. Set after Blade Trinity.
1. Chapter 1

Hannibal followed Abby and Zoe up to the small picturesque cabin. He knew this was a horrible idea and that Abby was dead wrong. There was no way in hell that Shaughn was going to open the door and just let them in. The girl had wanted nothing to do with them and fighting vampires. He leaned against the railing of the stairs going up to the porch standing on the second step. Zoe sat on the step in front of him as Abby walked to the blue door and knocked.

"She isn't going to be mad, is she?" Zoe asked.

"Shaughn mad? Nah, she'll be delighted to see us," Hannibal said looking up at Abby.

Abby rolled her eyes and looked at the door. It opened and there stood her little sister. Although, Shaughn was no longer a child. Her sister's hair fell in brown waves past her shoulders and her blue eyes widened in surprise. Abbey could see the changes in her sister now. She wasn't a girl anymore; she was a young woman and the last time Abby had seen her had been when she had walked out on her and their father saying that she was not going to fight vampires anymore and get killed. That had been two years ago and she had been twenty then. Shaughn looked at her and immediately got pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I need your help," Abby said.

"What? Dad not answering his phone?"

"Dad's dead, Shaughn."

Shaughn Whistler stood there shocked. She had known that one day she would hear those words but she hadn't thought they would come so soon. She looked and saw a little girl sitting on her steps and then Hannibal King leaning on the railing of her steps. She turned back to Abby and wanted to punch her sister for bringing Hannibal there. He was the last person she had wanted to see again.

"Okay, so Dad's dead what do you want me to do about it?" she demanded determined not to let her older sister win.

Abby sighed and looked into Shaughn's blue eyes, "I need you to take Zoe and Hannibal in for a while. I need to regroup everyone and get a new base together. Hannibal is hurt and Zoe... She lost her mom and needs some stability for a while."

"I'll take the kid but King can fend for himself."

"See, told you Abby. Can we please go now?" Hannibal asked walking up the stairs and to the front door.

"Shaughn, please. It would just be for a few days."

"I am not letting his ass stay here. For all I know that lovely vampire whore is after him."

"She's dead but thank you for caring."

Zoe tugged on his shirt, "You're bleeding again."

Shaughn told herself not to care about the red patch growing on Hannibal's chest. Too bad she was lying to herself and knew that she was going to care about him even when he was being an ass. She cursed and grabbed his arm yanking him into her house. She pulled him into the kitchen and heard Abby close the door and follow her. She shoved him down in a chair and ripped his white tank top.

"Oh, Shaughn, I didn't know you liked it rough," he said wincing as she ripped off the bandage.

"King, I can make this worse," she said looking into his eyes. She hated how his brown eyes still had the ability to pull her in even after two years.

"You promise?"

"So, I guess they can stay then?" Abby asked.

"Three days, Abigail. If you aren't back by then you'll be missing one of them."

"That isn't very nice to threaten an innocent child," Hannibal said.

"Be good, Zoe. I'll be back later," Abby said hugging the little girl.

"Okay. I'll protect Hannibal from Shaughn."

"Good girl. King, try to be a good boy."

Shaughn snorted and turned and started to gather up her medical supplies. She heard Abby leave the kitchen but didn't move to say goodbye to her sister. She knew that Abby didn't expect her to. Plus neither of the Whistler girls had ever really been good at goodbyes. She turned and dumped everything on the table then looked at Hannibal. He looked like shit. She pulled on the gloves and sighed.

"How bad?" she asked pulling up another chair and sitting in front of him.

"It was a cluster fuck," he answered before glancing at Zoe, "And you are not allowed to say that word."

"You can tell me more after I patch your ass up."

"My ass actually made it through this fight without being harmed. If you want to see it though, that's fine."

Shaughn shook her head and grabbed the needle and thread. She could still feel that pull to him like she always had and had to remind herself that letting him into her heart would only cause pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal woke up laying on the couch in the living room. He turned and saw that it was still dark out meaning he hadn't slept long. He pushed himself up and winced when his shoulder ached. He looked down at the bandage and saw that it was clean and he hadn't bled anymore which was good. He stood up and looked around the room. He sighed and wished that Shaughn's little house didn't remind him so much of Annie Wilkes' house in 'Misery'. He walked down the short hall and into the kitchen his socked feet making barely any sound on the wood floors. He walked into the kitchen and found Shaughn sitting at the kitchen table her feet resting on one chair sipping coffee and staring at the wall. He walked past her to the kitchen counter and found a mug with a bottle of scotch beside it in front of the coffee machine. He poured some of the amber liquid in the mug then some coffee. He walked over to the table and sat beside her. She turned and looked at him.

"So, what kicked your ass and improved your face?" she asked smirking.

"Oh, so you like the beaten down look, then?" Hannibal said turning so she could see the bruises and cuts.

"It suits you perfectly."

"Thanks. I thought I would try something new," Hannibal sipped the coffee and sat back in the chair. He looked down at the table, "They bought back Dracula like you said they would."

"Oh, you mean when I said they would bring back the first and Whistler said it was a hoax, there was no such thing as the legend claimed?"

"I remember that conversation. I was in the room, you know."

"Surprised you remember anything from then. You were so out of your freakin mind still hooked to that bitch."

"I remember enough. And you were right. They brought him back and were going to use him. Us and Blade stopped him. And now Blade is MIA and Abby is trying to regroup everyone."

"How many people did you lose?"

"A lot. But we took out a lot of vampires too. It was awesome. You should have been there."

Shaughn nodded but didn't say anything. She sipped her coffee and thought back to the day two years ago when she had walked out of the Nightstalker camp angry at her father and sister for not believing her. She had spent most of her time since then studying the legends hoping that she would be able to prove to them that Dracula was real. She had also spent time training and had wanted many times to go back and be a fighter like everyone else in her family. She knew however, that being a fighter wasn't who she was. She had found that out the same night she had found Hannibal King and stopped Whistler from killing him.

"You and I both know that I would have screwed it up," she answered.

"Nah, you can kick ass. In fact you kicked my ass," Hannibal said.

"You were out of your mind hooked on Danica."

Hannibal watched as Shaughn pushed herself away from the table and walked to the sink. He heard her place her mug in the metal sink and just sat there thinking back two years. Shaughn had saved him from Danica and had held him every night as he had slowly healed from the hold that the vampire bitch had over him. Shaughn and he had formed something strong and he would always remember the first night he was lucid enough to tell her how much she meant to him. Too bad that when it came time to prove what he had said he had let her walk away and out of his life. He turned when she walked behind his chair and he reached out and took her hand. She stopped and didn't look at him.

"I was wrong and made a mistake, angel," he said using the nickname he had given her long ago, "I should have gone after you."

"It doesn't matter now, King. We are both leading separate lives," she said turning to look at him.

"I miss you."

"You are still sleeping on the couch."

Shaughn went to pull away but Hannibal held on to her hand strong. It bought back those memories of when she couldn't leave him alone at night because he refused to let go of her. She turned and looked into his eyes. She saw how much he needed someone that night and knew that there was more going on inside of him then she had realized. She let him pull her closer to him and his arms wrapped around her and he held her tight burying his face against the soft wool of her sweater. She raked her hands through his hair and waited.

"Danica threatened to bite me again and watch as the hunger took over. Then she said she would bring Zoe in the room and watch as I drained her dry. You know what I was thinking when she said that?"

"That you made a huge mistake stopping me from going after her and chopping her head off?"

Hannibal smiled and pulled away. He looked up at Shaughn, "No, that if that happened this time you wouldn't be there to help me find the strength to move on. I wouldn't have my angel with me."

Shaughn shook her head and went to pull away. Hannibal stood up and pulled her against him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She felt herself leaning towards him more. She ran her hand down his bare chest and wanted so much to turn back time and go back two years and never walk away. Instead she pushed him away and raked a hand through her brown hair.

"Hannibal, you can't just say some pretty words and expect me to forgive you," she said looking into his brown eyes and hated the emotion she saw there. It brought her back to when they had been happy and how little of that happiness they had had before Whistler had crashed it.

"What did you want me to do, angel? I didn't know where you had gone."

"Funny, Abby found me no problem."

"She's freakin Abby, I am pretty sure she could find where they buried Hoffa."

"You let me walk away, King. You stood there and watched as I packed my things and didn't say one word. All you had to say was you needed me and I would have stayed. I would have shut my mouth and took whatever hell my father would have put me through to be there with you. But you didn't say anything. You stayed silent and that told me everything I ever needed to know."

"Angel-."

"Don't call me that ever again."

"Shaughn, Hannibal, I'm scared," Zoe said causing both of them to jump. The little girl had entered the kitchen quietly not making a sound. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and didn't want to admit it but she was scared. She had had nightmares of Drake getting her and losing her mother.

"Come on, Zoe what to you need?" Hannibal asked walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her.

"I want... I want you to read to me," she whispered.

"What do you want us to read? I got tons of books, come on let's pick one," Shaughn said wiping away her tears and walking over to Zoe. She held out her hand and waited. Zoe took her hand and Shaughn started to lead her out of the kitchen. Zoe stopped and looked back at Hannibal.

"Are you coming? No one does the voices like you," she said holding out her other hand.

"Of course, Princess Zoe, whatever you ask."

Hannibal walked over to them and took Zoe's hand. He looked at Shaughn but she didn't look at him. She led them down the hall to a spare room. She pushed open the door and Zoe sucked in a breath. There were bookshelves against every wall and they were stuffed with books. Hannibal was not really surprised. He remembered that when she had left her things had consisted of twenty books, two pairs of jeans and three shirts. He let go of Zoe's hand and let her run off to choose a book. He leaned in the doorway and turned to look at Shaughn.

"I would ask how you afford this but I am scared your answer will be that you have a rich husband," he said.

"Nope. Just run the county library," she said softly.

"Really?"

"Yep. Oh, and I am also involved with the local sheriff. He's a great guy."

"Please tell me you're lying," he watched as Shaughn turned and walked into the room and over to Zoe, "Dammit, Shaughn tell me you're lying." She still didn't answer him and he sighed. This did not look good for him and his chances.

* * *

A/N: Hey, so this is a story I wrote like 3 years ago. I was never going to publish it but I was editing it the other night (mostly because I couldn't think of any ideas for my other stories) and thought maybe I should publish it. I mean, it's finished and I think it is one of my better stories (I have a True Blood/Twilight one that I wonder why I ever wrote it it is so bad) so I thought I would share it with you. So here it is. Hope you guys enjoy it. And for everyone who loves my other series, fear not, I am working on them and writing away. Have a great weekend. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Shaughn woke up to the sound of giggling floating up the stairs to the second floor. She laid in bed and smiled a little. Zoe had wiggled her way into Shaughn's heart and it had only taken one night. The little girl tried not to need anyone but Shaughn recognized the look of fear and pain in the girl's eyes. She had seen the same look in her own eyes when she had been trying to be someone she wasn't. She sighed and shoved the covers aside and slowly climbed out of bed. She didn't want to face Hannibal but she knew she didn't have a choice. Plus she just had to put up with him for two more days and then Abby would be back and she would never have to deal with Hannibal King again.

* * *

Hannibal flipped the pancake in the pan and smiled when Zoe giggled again. He had spent most of the night in the guest bedroom with her making sure that she didn't wake up again and get scared. Fortunately, Zoe had slept though the rest of the night leaving Hannibal to think about Shaughn and how he could possibly make it up to her for his mistake two years before.

"It is way too early to be this happy," the center of his thoughts said standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Hannibal turned and took in the picture. She wore a tight pencil skirt that was a soft grey and had paired it with a teal knitted sweater with a v neck that showed off her cleavage beautifully. Hannibal didn't know what to say as she walked past him and towards the coffee machine. He had never seen her wear anything except jeans, t-shirts and a couple occasions when she had been in his bed wearing nothing at all. This new side of her was a little scary to him. She looked like she was way out of his league now.

"Hannibal is making pancakes," Zoe said smiling from her spot on the chair beside Hannibal in front of the stove. Shaughn walked over and leaned in between them to look at the frying pan and the pancakes.

"Mmm, you can cook, King?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I can do many things," he said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and looked away. She smiled at Zoe and lifted the girl off of the chair and placed her on the floor.

"How about I get you cleaned up?" she asked looking at Zoe's uncombed hair and dirty clothes.

"Okay, I guess," Zoe said looking at Hannibal. Hannibal nodded telling her it was all right for her to go with Shaughn.

"Alright, let's give you a bath. King, don't break anything."

"Would I ever do that?"

"Yes," both Zoe and Shaughn answered.

Shaughn took Zoe's hand and lead her out of the kitchen ignoring Hannibal's groans. She walked to the stairs and lead Zoe up them smiling at the little girl. She lead her into the washroom and rolled her up her sleeves and started running a bath for Zoe. She sat on the floor and smiled when Zoe sat in her lap. Shaughn grabbed her brush and began to pull it though Zoe's hair trying to be gentle and get some of the smaller tangles out before she washed it.

"You're Hannibal's angel, aren't you?" Zoe asked softly.

"What?" Shaughn asked her breath catching in her throat.

"When my mommy and I got to the camp I was scared. Hannibal told me that there were angels out there who watched over us. Said that he had met one but that he had let her get away and that if I ever met an angel I was to hold on tight and never let go. He was talking about you, wasn't he?"

"I'm not an angel, sweetie."

"But you saved him right?"

Zoe turned and looked at Shaughn. She had heard lots of talk at the camp about Shaughn Whistler. Mostly yelling between Abby, Hannibal and an older man they called Whistler. She had been able to sit for hours and listen to their conversations without anyone noticing her. Sometimes it was nice being a child. She had heard Whistler adamantly say that if Hannibal left the Nightstalkers to go after Shaughn, there was no coming back and if Danica found him he could be vampire food. She also heard Abby tell Whistler that they needed Shaughn with them that she was good fighter. Zoe had always had this picture in her head of the warrior that Shaughn Whistler was but being here with the real thing she realized that Shaughn wasn't a tough skilled warrior; she was just a normal girl and for some reason that brought Zoe more comfort then a tough warrior woman would have.

"How do you know about that?" Shaughn asked shutting off the water and starting to pull off Zoe's clothes.

"I heard a lot of talk at the camp. When you are the only kid around you tend to disappear and the grownups forget you are there most of the time," Zoe said standing up and letting Shaughn undress her.

"So, what may I ask did you hear about me?"

"That you saved Hannibal and were the reason he wasn't with the vampires anymore. And that he wanted to go after you but that meanie stopped him."

"Meanie?"

Shaughn helped Zoe in the bathtub and handed the little girl the face clothe and watched as she washed herself using Shaughn's lilac body wash. She didn't know what else to say. Her mind was reeling with the implications of what Zoe was saying. What if Hannibal had wanted to come after her? Why hadn't he then? She felt her heart pounding and knew she was starting to let herself hope again that something could happen between them. She turned when Zoe splashed her a little.

"Did you hear me?" she asked.

"Sorry, I didn't, what did you say?"

"Whistler stopped him. Abby wanted him to go but after Whistler said no Hannibal stopped talking about you and taking Abby's side. He also... He stopped being happy."

"Zoe, sweetie, why are you telling me this?"

"Because... I see how happy he is with you. He never made pancakes before at the camp. You are an angel, Shaughn."

Shaughn didn't know what to say. A million thoughts were running around her head and most of them were focused on the man who was in her kitchen at that very moment. She had tried for two years to forget about Hannibal King even going so far as to date and have a relationship with the local sheriff. However, now that the man she had once loved was in her home again she knew that she could never just give him up. She had been a fool to try. She sighed and raked her hand through her hair and pulled it over her shoulder. She didn't know what she was going to do. Hannibal would be gone in two days leaving her once again and she would still be here, alone, wishing she was with him. She didn't think she could take losing him again. The first time had nearly killed her this time she knew she would fall off the edge.

* * *

Hannibal held Zoe's hand as the two of them walked into the store. Shaughn had given him her credit card and ordered him to get clothes for the two of them before rushing out the door. Hannibal wondered why she hadn't been able to look at him for longer than a few seconds at a time before claiming that she was almost late for work. He grabbed a cart and lifted Zoe in the front basket. She frowned a little at having to sit there like a child but smiled when Hannibal trickled her. She swatted his hands away as he pushed the cart down the aisles.

"So, what does Princess Zoe need?" he asked pushing her into the children's section.

"Clothes and something pretty Hannibal, Shaughn's orders," Zoe said smiling at him.

"Pretty? And for some reason you two girls think I would know anything about pretty."

"Well... You did pick Shaughn to be your angel and," Zoe leaned in close, "she is pretty."

Hannibal smiled, "I have taught you well, grasshopper. But," Hannibal said poking Zoe's cheek, "I didn't choose Shaughn to be my angel. She kind of just... She was just there and saved me."

"And now you got to save her."

"Oh, and what gives you the idea that she needs saving?"

Zoe shrugged and turned to look around at the clothes around her, "Shaughn isn't happy. I know."

"Uh huh. Zoe, honey do we need to have a talk?"

Hannibal stopped the shopping cart and leaned his arms on the handle and looked into Zoe's eyes. He knew that she was still hurting over losing her mom and he wanted to make sure that she was okay. He watched as she turned and looked him in the eyes and gave him a soft smile. He smiled at her and waited for her to start talking to him.

"I notice things," she whispered softly.

"Okay, so what did you notice about Shaughn?" he asked brushing the hair from her face.

"Her house is just a house. Base camp looked homier then her house does. There is nothing personal anywhere. No pictures of people she cares about or anything."

"Zoe, she doesn't have pictures of the people she cares about," Hannibal started pushing the shopping cart again; "I don't even think she has people she cares about."

Zoe slapped Hannibal on the arm and he laughed a little. He saw the smile on her face and knew that she was noticing way too much about what was going on around her. He turned the cart around the corner not aware that several employees were watching him and thinking the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaughn walked into the sheriff's office and smiled at the deputy as she walked past him. She knew she needed to talk to Robin and see if she still felt anything when she looked into his grey eyes. She knocked on his door and then opened it. She smiled when she saw him sitting behind his desk his badge and gun on the desk beside him as he stared at the computer screen. He turned and his grey eyes fell on her and he gave her a gorgeous smile. She closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk.

"I hope that I'm not disturbing you," she said sitting on the corner of his desk and smiling at him.

"You, Shaughn, are a welcome distraction. What brings you here?" he asked reaching out and running his hand down her leg.

Suddenly Shaughn thought about the first time Hannibal had touched her. She had been so nervous and scared of doing something wrong. Hannibal had showed her everything and taught her how beautiful it could be when two people came together who loved each other. She snapped back to reality and looked into Robin's face. As much as she cared about him, when they had had sex that was all it had been; sex. She hadn't felt that connection to him like she had felt with Hannibal. Robin Amsterdam was everything that every woman in this town dreamed of. He had Jared Leto good looks; he was polite and had a stable job. She should have been falling over herself to accept his invitation to move in with him but instead she found herself looking for any excuse she could not to let him into her heart. Now she had the ultimate excuse; she was still in love with someone else.

"I got some people staying up at my place with me for a couple of days," she said softly.

"Anyone I know?"

"No, definitely no one you know," Shaughn took his hand when it reached her knee, "They are friends of my sister."

"Your sister? But... I thought you two weren't talking."

"Oh, we aren't but that doesn't stop her from dropping off her friends and pulling the older sibling card."

"Maybe I should meet these people."

Shaughn shook her head, "Believe me, Robin its better if you didn't. They will be gone in no time and there won't be any problems."

Shaughn turned when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and stood beside Robin's desk as he told the person they could come in. She didn't pay attention as the deputy came in and started to talk to Robin. Her head did snap to attention when she heard Hannibal's voice in the squad room.

"Let go of me! I am not a child molester!" he yelled.

"Shit, shit, shit," she said pushing her way past the deputy and almost running into the squad room. She stopped when she saw an officer shove Hannibal in a chair. Another officer walked in with Zoe. Zoe ran right to Shaughn the minute she saw her.

"They arrested Hannibal when we were getting in your truck," Zoe said burying her face in Shaughn's neck.

"Why the hell is going on here?" Robin asked walking out and looking at Shaughn and then at Hannibal.

Hannibal couldn't help himself; he started laughing, "Oh God. Please tell me that Dougley Doright here isn't your sheriff?" he asked Shaughn.

"King, shut your mouth now before I let them lock your ass up," Shaughn hissed turning to look at Robin, "Robin, there really-."

"Robin? ROBIN?! Oh wow," Hannibal dissolved into laughter, "Where's Batman? On vacation?"

Hannibal looked at Shaughn and knew by the look on her face that he was in for some serious problems. She turned and stalked over to him her spiked heels clicking against the tile floors. She grabbed him by his injured shoulder and yanked him up. He winced and turned to look at the officer behind him, "A little help here?" he asked but the officer ignored him. Shaughn started to drag him over to what Hannibal assumed was an interrogation room.

"I am going to borrow him for a few minutes, Robin," Shaughn called over her shoulder shoving Hannibal into the room and slamming the door behind them. She shoved him down in the chair making sure her thumb dug into his injured shoulder.

"OW, OW, OWWWWW!" Hannibal exclaimed looking at her.

"Shut the fuck up, King or I swear I will fuck you up," she stated.

"I was the one who was wrongly arrested here! By the boy wonder's groupie no less! Man, I am never going to live this down," Hannibal said shaking his head shamefully.

"King, I have to live in this town after you are done here. I have to put up with these people thinking that my sister is involved with a bunch of criminals."

"Well, we ain't a knitting group, angel," he said knowing that she would react. He winced as Shaughn's fist landed in his gut. He doubled over almost falling out of the chair, "You know, you beating me up is hot."

"Keep calling me angel and I am going to keep hitting you," she said shaking her hand.

"I am sorry you object to the name but it is who you are with me. It's who you'll always be to me."

Shaughn looked at Hannibal as he looked up at her. She cursed and walked out of the room leaving the door open. She stopped when she saw the entire squad room looking at her. She marched over to where Robin was with Zoe. For some reason Zoe looked scared. Once she reached them Zoe got up and hid behind Shaughn. Shaughn looked at Zoe then looked back focusing on Robin. She bit her lip a little and knew that she was about to ask him to do a huge favour for her.

"Hannibal King is the guy who is staying with me. Zoe is his niece. He isn't a child molester and he did not steal my credit card or truck. I gave them to him. Please let him go," she asked softly.

"Let him go? Shaughn, I want to but... I am sure the guy has a criminal record somewhere."

"Not since I met him. He's," Shaughn paused, "he's a good guy, Robin. He always has been."

Robin looked at her then looked past her at Hannibal leaning in the doorway looking at them. He looked back at Shaughn and suddenly it could not have been clearer to him. Hannibal loved Shaughn and his Shaughn was struggling to define what he meant to her. Robin had a sinking feeling that he was going to lose the girl he had spent an entire year trying to get close to.

"So, he's the one who let you walk away," Robin whispered.

"What? No," Shaughn answered quickly.

"You can't deny it. It's all in the looks," Robin got up and took the handcuff keys from his deputy, "I'll let him go this time but he better not cause any problems in this town anymore."

"Aye Aye Boy Wonder. Wouldn't want you to put up the bat signal and get the big guy here," Hannibal said smiling at Robin, "Hey, I have always wondered, are the rumours about the bat cave true? Does Batman really like to touch you-?"

"Alright, Hannibal Lecter let's go," Shaughn said glaring at him.

"She always was a prude."

"Eat me, Hannibal."

"Only if we cuddle after."

Hannibal saw Shaughn turn red before she took Zoe's hand and walked out of the squad room. Hannibal rubbed his wrists as he felt the cuffs fall from them. He was roughly turned around and faced Robin head on. He looked into his grey eyes and suddenly Hannibal wasn't so sure that this guy was as great as Shaughn thought he was. Robin grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You leave Shaughn alone," Robin ordered.

"Oh please, you are not giving me the stay away from my girl talk, are you?"

"You bet your ass I am."

"You know, Robin, considering what I have heard about you and Batman that comment about my ass worries me."

Hannibal pulled away from the sheriff and walked out of the station aware that Robin's eyes were staring a hole in his back. He knew he would be making a phone call to Abby later. Something about that sheriff seemed off; very off. He wasn't going to let that guy have Shaughn unless he was an awesome guy. And in Hannibal's opinion the only one who was awesome enough to deserve Shaughn was him.

* * *

Abby opened her eyes when she became aware of someone watching her. She whirled her chair around and was confronted with nothing behind her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. That was what she got for falling asleep at the computer trying to find another suitable place for their base camp. So far she had six different places offered by six different sects of the group and all of them wanted her to choose their spot as the new base camp. All Abby could think of though, was how much work and effort it was going to take to get along and get to know everyone at whichever place she choose as the new base.

She turned back to the computer and jumped when she saw Blade standing behind it. She cursed and got up from her chair. She shook her head at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as he walked around the computer and stood beside her.

"I was waiting for you to notice me. You are getting lazy," he said looking at the computer screen.

"I am not," Abby just shook her head, "Blade, why are you here?"

Blade looked around the room and didn't say anything. He stopped when he saw Abby's bag. He tossed it at her and she caught it giving him that look. It reminded him of a look Whistler use to give him. That damn imploring look hoping that he would get to his point soon; Blade missed it. He missed having someone with him. He would never admit it but part of him felt so alone now that Whistler was gone. In fact he was actually using a damn rumour as an excuse for seeing Abby. He sighed inwardly; he was becoming too soft.

"I heard something about Whistler's daughter being in danger and wanted by the vampires. Thought it was you. Turns out, as one lackey informed me, Whistler had two daughters out of wedlock," Blade said staring at Abby.

"She's my little sister, Blade. She didn't want this life and I respected that."

"She saved King from Danica and no one thought that they would want to punish her for that?" Blade shook his head, "Like I said, getting lazy. Whistler would have protected her."

Abby tossed down her bag and whirled around to stare straight at Blade. She had had enough of everyone defending Whistler. She remembered the days and months after Shaughn had left. Hannibal had barely been able to take care of himself and she had to step up. Whistler had begun to act like she was his only surviving child and Abby had wanted to quit as well and find Shaughn. What had stopped her was the knowledge that if she didn't stop vampires no one else would and they would be there and could hurt the people she cared about again. She wasn't however going to allow Blade to defend Whistler; not when it came to Shaughn.

"Whistler is the reason Shaughn left. Did you know she had figured out that Drake was real and that the vampires, especially Danica and her brother were trying to bring him back? You know what Whistler told her? No such thing as Dracula or the first vampire," Abby stated.

"What did you expect him to do? Your sister does not have experience."

"Really? Then how was it she took on Danica and saved King by herself? She has a hellva lot more fight then I ever had. She was made for this life but Whistler, your hero, made her think differently. She walked away from everyone she cared about and remade herself into a librarian."

"She is not going to be one for long if Robin Amsterdam gets a hold of her."

"Who?"

"Danica's favourite. She sent him after Shaughn. And there is more."

Blade pulled out a flash drive and handed to Abby. She took it and shoved it in the tower and watched as the computer opened it. She clicked on the pictures enlarging them. She then turned and looked at Blade.

"Are you serious?" she demanded.

"Yes, very. Your sister may not live though the night."


	5. Chapter 5

Shaughn tried really hard not to slam the bottle of wine on the counter knowing that if she did she may break it. She also tried to remember that Zoe was upstairs finally sleeping after her and Hannibal had taken turns reading to her. She was so angry at Hannibal that she knew if she opened her mouth all that would come out would be things she would regret. She kicked off her heels and ignored him when she heard him walk into the kitchen.

Hannibal watched as Shaughn pulled her hair down and shook it out. He watched as the brown curls fell loosely down her back. He ached to run his fingers through them again. He missed her so much that he could literally feel his heart break a little every time he looked at her now. He thought about what could have been and all his thoughts were focused on the fact that if he had left with her he could have been sharing this home with her and instead of putting Zoe to bed he might have been putting their own child to bed. He sighed and walked more into the room and over to the counter. He leaned beside her and watched as she drank her glass of wine.

"Are you going to talk to me anytime this century?" he asked softly.

"Go to hell," she answered.

"I have been living there these past two years."

"Don't," Shaughn said turning and looking at him, "Just don't. We are over."

"We aren't over. We will never be over."

Shaughn told herself to fight him but somewhere between Hannibal yanking her close and his lips landing on hers and him pulling her flush against him, she decided that she missed him too much to fight anymore. She kissed him back nipping at him and pushing all her anger into the kiss. She wanted to hate him for not letting her forget how he felt against her; she wanted to hate him for remembering what they had been, for making her remember. Her heart however refused to let her hate him which caused her anger to burn hotter.

Hannibal pushed Shaughn hard against the counter letting his frustrations out with his assault on her lips. He ran his hand up to her sweater and ripped it from her skirt not caring as he heard material rip. He was desperate to show her that he was still the one for her. He ripped it over her head and heard his own shirt being ripped from his body. Suddenly Shaughn shoved him away. He looked into her blue eyes.

"I hate you," she said letting him undo her skirt and yank it down.

"No, you don't," he answered picking her up and sitting her on the counter.

"Yes, I do and this is not going to change anything. I don't want you in my life."

Hannibal didn't bother answering as he just claimed her mouth with his again. She shoved and pushed at him but he held her tight not giving her the chance to deny that this was more than just plain old sex. He kissed down her neck and found her sensitive spot and bit down gently. She purred and pressed against him. He smiled knowing that she was still his. He had been the first man to touch her and he was going to make damn sure that he was the last man who was ever going to make love to her.

Shaughn raked her hand through Hannibal's hair as he kissed and sucked on her neck. She ran her hand down his chest and to his jeans. She quickly worked on the button and zipper. She then shoved him back and he stumbled back. He hit the table and fell on it. Shaughn climbed off to the counter and walked over to him prone on the table. She looked at Hannibal and saw his eyes looking at her. She pulled down her bikini cut panties and kicked them aside before grabbing a hold of his jeans and boxers yanking them down.

Hannibal was completely fine with Shaughn taking charge of the situation. He didn't care about laying on her kitchen table naked and bearing all to her. He was ready to give her his heart and this time he was going to make damn sure it was forever. He watched as she crawled on the table on top of him. He sat up and grabbed her thigh when she threw a leg over him. He pulled her down hard pushing himself inside her. He heard her suck in a breath and sat up wrapping his arms around her. He looked deep into her eyes and knew that now was the time. He needed to tell her everything he felt now before she shut him out again.

"I love you, Shaughn Whistler. I have always loved you and I always will. I fucked up and I will spend forever making it up to you but," Hannibal paused placing a soft kiss on top of her breast where her heart was, "I want you with me. I am giving you my heart, angel. Please don't break it."

Shaughn felt her heart beat faster. She looked into Hannibal's eyes and knew he meant it. He wasn't coming off of being hooked on vamp blood, he wasn't lying; he wanted her beside him. He loved her and this time he would fight for her and beside her. She leaned in and kissed him gentler then before gently stroking the hair on the back of his neck. She pulled away and ran her hand down his chest and rested it over his heart.

"I won't break it, Hannibal. As long as you don't break mine. I," she took a slow deep breath, "I love you too and god have I missed you," she answered kissing him again.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around her tight and felt her move against him. He ran his hands down the curve of her back and gently squeezed her thighs urging her to move faster. He had missed her body against his skin to skin. There had been a couple of other women that he had sex with over the last two years but none of them had ever felt as right as Shaughn. He kissed down her neck and shoulder running his nose along her soft skin as they moved together. Two years was too long and he needed to take in her scent again.

Shaughn rested her forehead on Hannibal's shoulder and moaned his name as she felt the pressure building. She clung to him and never wanted to be away from him again. His scent filled her nose and it was like she was coming home. She remembered when his scent had been ingrained in her. After she had left it had taken ten washes to finally rid her clothes of his soft woodsy scent with the undertone of soap. It was nothing special but to her it was everything. She tensed up and moaned Hannibal's name as she came feeling his lips close to her ear whispering he loved her all over again.

Hannibal released inside of Shaughn and held her body close to his. He ran his fingers gently down her back as he waited for her to come down from her high. It was these moments he cherished the most with her. He loosened his grip when she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. He waited for her to say something for her to shove him away and refuse to speak to him again. He prepared for the worst. Instead she gave him that beautiful smile that he had ached over two years for. She leaned in and brushed her nose against his.

"Did you mean it?" she whispered giving him an out. If he said no, he didn't mean it she would let him go forever. She had held on to her love for him but if great sex was all that he had wanted she would allow him to walk away.

"I meant it, angel. I love you. Always have, always will," he answered kissing her again.

Shaughn felt tears come to her eyes. She pulled away and wiped them away, "Hold me tonight," she said using the words he had used two years ago the first night he had met her.

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere else," he said smiling remembering when she had told him those same words. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed himself off the table. He almost tripped and heard Shaughn's laughter in his ear. He smiled and kicked off his pants and then carried her out of the kitchen and to the stairs. He never planned on leaving her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Shaughn's eyes snapped open when she heard something downstairs. She rolled over and looked at Hannibal sleeping curled up against her. She shook him gently and covered his mouth with her hand when his eyes opened and he went to ask her what was wrong. He raised an eyebrow and then heard the noise down the stairs. He sat up in bed and climbed out. He looked around and swore. Shaughn climbed out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She slowly opened a drawer and grabbed a pair of sweats. She tossed them at Hannibal knowing they would fit but not wanting to see the look on his face when he realized that they were Robin's sweats. She opened another drawer and grabbed herself a tank top and a pair of shorts quickly getting dressed.

Hannibal pulled on the sweats and shot to his feet and made it over to the bedroom door without making a sound. He leaned against it and listened. He didn't hear anything on the other side and reached down and turned the knob. He stopped when Shaughn came and stood beside him. He turned and looked at her. He opened his mouth to tell her to stay there but stopped when she gave him a look telling him that she was going wherever he was. He sighed and opened the door careful to make sure that it didn't squeak. He stepped out into the hallway and looked around.

Shaughn followed Hannibal out then turned away from him and quietly made her way to the closet at the end of the hall. She placed her hand on the door and prayed that it wouldn't squeak. She pulled it open wincing when it made a soft squeal. She waited but nothing happened. She slipped her arm inside and grabbed what she needed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She turned and saw Hannibal standing there holding out his hand. She placed a gun in it and shrugged. Some habits had been hard to kill when she had given up hunting. She still kept an abundance of weapons on hand just in case.

Hannibal looked at the 9mm and didn't ask as to why Shaughn felt the need to be armed. He followed her as she led the way down the back stairs a gun in her hands as well. She stopped at the first landing and waited. They both listened and heard noise coming from the kitchen. They could hear cabinets opening and closing and the sound of the table being moved. They both jumped when they heard footsteps behind them. They whirled around guns held out in front of them and saw Zoe standing there rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she whispered softly.

"Nothing, honey. Come on, let's get you back to bed," Hannibal said tucking the gun in the back of his sweats and picking her up. He turned and looked at Shaughn silently begging her not to make a move without him. She turned back around and started down the stairs. He shook his head knowing they would need to talk about teamwork later.

Shaughn walked down the rest of the stairs telling herself she wasn't going to find anything more dangerous than a raccoon in her kitchen. She took the last step and turned the corner. She held the gun out in front of her and saw Robin standing in the middle of her kitchen his gun also drawn. He was also holding her panties that she had left in the kitchen. Shaughn felt her cheeks go red.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" she asked lowering her gun.

"I at least thought that you would have the decency to break up with me before you fucked him."

"What?"

Robin knew he had caught Shaughn by surprised. He walked over to her and back handed her across the face. She whirled around and slammed into the wall. He grabbed her and slammed her back into the wall smiling when he saw that she had a busted lip and her cheek was red. He knew it would bruise and he couldn't wait to see it. He was going to hurt her and make her wish she had never met him.

"Robin-," she started.

"No, this has gone on long enough. When I came here I had no idea that I would lose Danica," Robin told her choking her.

"Danica?" Shaughn managed to say. She looked past Robin and saw Hannibal come into the kitchen. She knew he had used the other stairs and she saw the anger on his features when he saw her face. She looked into his eyes and prayed that he would just wait and not make a move.

"Yes, you do remember her don't you? You almost killed her when you found King. You dared to raise your hand to her."

Hannibal couldn't take it as Robin banged Shaughn against the wall. He walked into the kitchen his gun raised. He went to pull the trigger but stopped when Robin whirled around with Shaughn in front of him. Hannibal's stomach plunged when Robin placed a gun to Shaughn's temple.

"Hello Hannibal, I see that you and Shaughn have gotten back together. Danica would have flayed her alive," Robin said.

"Well Danica can't because Danica is dead. Watched her die myself. Let her go, boy wonder. Your beef is with me," Hannibal said wishing that Robin would let Shaughn go.

"Actually, I was ordered by Danica to come up here and watch Shaughn and kill her. I hope you enjoyed your reunion because she is going to be dead."

"Don't do it," Abby said walking in the kitchen.

Shaughn let tears fall when she saw her older sister. She then watched as another man walked in behind Abby. She knew that that man was Blade. She turned her eyes back to Hannibal and saw the fear in his eyes for her. She wished that she could tell him that it would be all right but seeing as she was the one with the gun to her temple she didn't think it would be all right.

"Look at that, big sister to the rescue with Blade as well. You must be something special, or at least they think you are," Robin whispered to her.

"Robin, let her go. You can take me instead," Abby said.

"Abby, shut up," Shaughn said as Robin pressed the gun into her temple harder.

"No, I want to listen to what she says. Go on."

"Take me instead. I have caused more trouble for Danica then Shaughn has. I mean, come on, I have killed so many vampires it is hard to keep count these days," Abby went on just wanting to save her sister. Shaughn had never wanted this life and Abby was going to be damned if she let Robin kill her little sister.

"You know let me think about it," Robin bit his lip then pulled the gun away from Shaughn and fired two shots both hitting Abby in the stomach, "Thought about it and no thanks."

Shaughn stood there shocked and watched as the red patch formed on Abby's shirt. Her sister fell to her knees and Hannibal wrapped an arm around her. Shaughn fought against Robin's hold but he held her tight. She felt tears come to her eyes. She thought back to when she had been a little girl and how Abby had protected her and looked after her. She felt Robin's warm breath on her neck and knew she was going to kill him. She made up her mind in that moment that she was going to take his life just like he had taken her sister from her.

Hannibal placed his hand over Abby's wound and felt her blood seeping though his fingers. He looked up at Blade and wanted to scream at him to do something. He turned and saw the look on Shaughn's face. He remembered that look; she had been wearing it the night she had found him and kicked his ass. He opened his mouth to tell her not to move an inch but she moved lightening fast. He watched as she elbowed Robin in the face then grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall. Hannibal saw her lightening fast punches and then he winced when her knee came up and kneed Robin in the genitals. Robin dropped the gun and Shaughn kicked it over to Hannibal. Shaughn then kicked Robin's legs out from under him and stood above him.

"What?" he asked dazed and confused.

"Apparently Danica forgot to inform you about one little key point; my speed. My dad told me it made me a perfect hunter. However, I had a little problem with the killing part of hunting. But now I don't, you son of a bitch," Shaughn grabbed her gun from the table where Robin had tossed it and pointed it at Robin's head, "I have gotten over that now."

"Angel, don't!" Hannibal yelled but he was too late. She pulled the trigger and emptied the clip in Robin's head. Blood splattered up and hit her in the face and chest. Hannibal grabbed Blade and yanked him down placing Blade's hand over Abby's wound. He got up and walked over to Shaughn and took the gun from her. She turned and buried her face in his chest.

"I... Just..." Shaughn sobbed holding Hannibal close to her.

"Shhh, I know. Come on, Abby needs you right now," Hannibal said pulling Shaughn towards her sister.

Shaughn kneeled down beside Abby and felt tears come to her eyes. She reached out and took her sister's hand and held it tight. She looked at the red spot spreading on Abby's shirt. Shaughn sobbed and let more tears fall. She watched as Abby gave her a soft smile.

"You're going to be okay, Abby. It'll be okay," Shaughn said softly looking in her sister's eyes and wishing that she could turn back time and change this from happening to her.

"I don't think I am going to make it," Abby said wincing in pain.

"Don't say that, Abigail. You need to make it."

"I need you to do something for me. Shaughn, I need you to take over."

"No, don't ask me to do that, Abby. I can't fight. We both know I am no good at it. Hannibal can attest to that."

Hannibal turned and caught Zoe when the little girl ran into the room. He held her close to him and turned so that she wouldn't have to see Abby laying there bleeding and dying. Hannibal watched Shaughn and saw how close she was to falling apart. He never wanted her to feel this pain and to be in this situation. He had thought that when she had left the Nightstalkers that she would be safe and could have a normal life. He felt like this was all his fault and that he should have fought Abby harder when she suggested that they go to Shaughn.

"Is Abby going to be okay?" Zoe asked softly as she hugged Hannibal close and buried her face in his neck. She had lost so many people and she didn't want to lose anyone else.

"I don't think so, princess," Hannibal answered knowing that he needed to be honest with the little girl. He held her closer when he felt her tears on his skin. He looked at Shaughn and saw her tears and heard her sobs.

"Abby, I can't-," Shaughn said shaking her head. There was no way that she could at all lead the Nightstalkers like Abby had. She was nowhere as strong as her sister was and would never be.

"Yes, you can. You're a Whistler, you can do this. I believe in you and so does King. You got this," Abby said coughing. She felt the blood on the corner of her mouth and knew that she was going to die. She yanked Shaughn forward and hugged her little sister. Abby couldn't remember when the last time was she had hugged her sister all she knew was that this was going to be the last time. Abby felt her body go weak and her arms dropped from around Shaughn.

Shaughn sobbed more and held Abby in her arms. She gently placed her sister on the floor and looked at her. She looked up and saw that Blade was watching her. She slowly climbed to her feet aware of Robin and Abby's blood on her clothes and her hands. She looked up at Blade and waited for him to say something. This was the man that her father had ditched her and Abby for and she wanted so much to believe that he was a great person.

"I thought you would be taller," Blade told her looking her up and down.

"I thought you would be scarier," she answered tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"What are we going to do now?" Hannibal asked looking at Blade. As much as he hated to admit it, at the moment Blade probably knew more about what was going on than he did. Hannibal hated being out of the loop and he decided that he was going to change that the minute they got out of there and back to a base camp.

"We need to get moving as soon as possible. Get what you need and nothing else," Blade said.

"Who died and made you boss?" Shaughn demanded.

"Your father and sister."

Shaughn wanted to grab Blade and kick his ass. She watched as he turned and left the kitchen. She looked down at Abby laying there not moving and felt more tears come to her eyes. She turned when she felt Hannibal place a hand on her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around him. She heard Zoe's sobs and soon her own joined in with the little girl's. She was scared and she didn't know what to do except hold on tight to Hannibal and not let go.

Hannibal held Shaughn in his arms and closed his eyes. He let his own tears fall and wondered where they would go from there. He knew that Shaughn was overwhelmed at the moment and that she wouldn't know the right decisions to make to help them in this fight. Hannibal decided that he would be the one to stand up and make the tough decisions helping Shaughn out until she was ready to take everything on herself. He leaned down and kissed her on the head. He was going to stay by her side and not let her go. She needed him more than ever now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal tucked Zoe and Shaughn in the bed. He sat back and looked at the two of them sleeping exhausted from crying and the long drive. Blade had suggested, rather ordered now that Hannibal thought about it, that they not head back into the city instead driving further into the country. That was why they were currently holed up in two adjoining rooms in a Western styled motel out in what Hannibal liked to call buttfuck nowhere. He leaned down and kissed Shaughn on the cheek and Zoe on the forehead before getting up and walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him softly and looked up when he saw Blade sitting on the bed looking at Shaughn's weapons. He looked mildly impressed.

"For a librarian she has a nice stash," Blade said looking at Hannibal.

"I guess old habits die hard. Speaking of dying, what the hell were you thinking just walking into the house with Abby like that?" Hannibal demanded.

"It was her idea to walk right in. I told her to wait."

"You told her to wait?!" Hannibal took a moment to try and calm himself down. He looked at Blade just sitting there looking at him confused. Hannibal took a deep breath and the shook his head, "You could have stopped her instead of just telling her to wait."

"And what would that have solved? Robin was going to kill Shaughn because he had been ordered to. Abby knew that."

"What do you mean ordered to?"

Blade looked up at Hannibal and hated having to explain himself again. He didn't think that Hannibal would take the news as well as Abby had. He knew by the way that Hannibal had acted around Shaughn that he loved her. Blade knew that that would complicate things greatly. Loving someone meant that you would take unnecessary risks to protect them and save them. Blade watched as Hannibal began to pace. He sighed knowing that things were about to get that much harder.

"Danica ordered him to watch Shaughn and kill her when she gave the word," Blade said.

"Danica is dead. Hell, I saw her die."

"Danica is dead but not her daughter."

"Excuse me? Danica does not have a kid. I should know since I spent five years as her personal boy toy."

"She kept the secret hidden well. Just as well as Whistler kept Shaughn hidden."

Hannibal watched as Blade dug around in Abby's bag that was by his side. A moment later Blade was handing him a folder. Hannibal took it and flipped it open. He saw Abby's hand in putting this file together and he missed her even more. For two years Abby had been his friend and together they had fought hard against the evil vampires. Hannibal had started to care about Abby as a person and not just as Shaughn's sister. And now she was gone and he was stuck with trying to hold everything together. He pushed those thoughts aside and started reading the file. He looked at the pictures and saw the daughter that Danica had kept hidden from everyone. Annicka Talos looked just as bitchy and cold as her mother had. She had Danica's cold eyes and that blank look on her face that made people uneasy. Hannibal flipped the pages and stopped when it got to another picture. This one of Annicka and Danica together. He looked down at the time stamp and saw that it was taken two days before the Talos clan with Drake had attacked the honeycomb and taken him captive. The picture had been taken at a small air field and Hannibal could make out the small plane behind them.

"Fuck me sideways. The bitch had a kid," he muttered. He turned and looked at Blade, "Wonder if she ate the male after?"

"Annicka was born before Danica was turned. And on Annicka's twentieth birthday, her mother turned her. She is the one who called Robin and finally gave the order. She is out for revenge and is gathering together a new clan," Blade answered.

"Why target Shaughn? Shaughn has been out of the fight for two years."

"Because Danica had planned on targeting Shaughn. Do you not understand, King? You have one huge weakness and it is her; it has always been her. Danica knew she could bring you to your knees begging and all she needed to do was hurt Shaughn. Annicka is just following in her mother's footsteps."

Blade saw Hannibal nod. He was a little shocked. He had been expecting some sort of witty comeback or even a sarcastic joke. Instead Hannibal sat there quiet the file in his hands studying Annicka. Blade suddenly knew that King was capable of being serious and taking things to heart. Blade could count on King to fight beside him and give it everything. Annicka was a threat to the person that King loved and he wasn't going to let her close. Blade didn't understand the emotion of love but he didn't care; as long as it meant King was willing to do anything and listen to Blade, Blade would use it.

* * *

Shaughn rolled over and sighed. She frowned and tried to stop the dream from happening but she knew it wouldn't. It was a dream she had had often and now seemed like the perfect night to have it. She whimpered as she saw the dark alley and Abby walking beside her. She didn't want to remember that night. No matter that it had bought Hannibal into her life she wanted to forget that night had happened. It meant pain because it was the night she had lost the love of her father; if she had ever had it to begin with.

_Shaughn and Abby walked down the alley side by side as they came around the back of the vampire nightclub owned by the Talos. Shaughn held her gun in front of her filled with silver bullets while Abby held her bow with the arrow ready to fly. Shaughn was first to step up to the back door. She turned and looked at Abby. Abby looked at her and winked. Shaughn nodded and winked back. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She looked up and saw Whistler step into the alley mouth holding his own shotgun filled with silver. He was the backup in case any vampires got by. He nodded at Shaughn and she opened the door._

_Abby went in first and looked around the supply room. Shaughn followed her in and they both could hear the loud music pounding on the walls. Both of them knew that the club was almost empty as sunrise was not too far off. From recon though, they knew that many vampires stayed the day in the club drinking what was left from their human supply. Shaughn watched as Abby walked to the only other door in the supply room. Shaughn took a calming breath and tried to get herself to relax. She was scared of being there and doing this but she knew that this was mission to prove to her father that she could do this; she could be a hunter. Abby looked at her and Shaughn nodded. Abby yanked open the door and Shaughn used her seemingly unnatural speed and went through the door and started firing. _

_Shaughn watched as vampires burned up one after the other around her. She saw Abby's arrows fly and ducked when a vampire lunged at her. Abby got them right in the heart with a silver tipped arrow. Shaughn rolled and landed right next to someone's purple leopard print shoes. She rolled away when the shoe went to slam into her chest._

_"Dani, you missed," came the sound of a man's voice. Shaughn flipped to her feet and looked at the woman then the man standing next to her. Her eyes then looked past them to the man laying on the couch his shirt open and bite marks visible on his chest. His kind brown eye pulled her in and she knew she was going to save him. As a result of being distracted by the beautiful man, she got punched right on the jaw from the female vampire._

_"Do not look at my toy," she snared._

_"I believe I will leave you two alone to work this out. It has been entertaining. Danica, please try not to damage the furniture," the male vampire said moving away. _

_Shaughn went to shot Danica but she kicked the gun from Shaughn's hand. Shaughn sighed and realized that this was going to have to be done the hard way. She looked at Danica and circled her. She was now standing in front of the man that the two vampires had been feeding on. Danica smiled and ran her tongue over her fangs._

"_Get her, King," she said._

_Shaughn turned in time to have strong arms wrap around her and hold her tight. She was pressed hard against the chest of King and she could feel his breath on her neck. She didn't struggle when she felt his lips at her ear. For some reason having him hold her this close felt right. She looked up and saw the smug look on the vampire's face as she stalked over to them. She then felt King loosen his grip._

_"Save me, angel," he whispered._

_Shaughn acted fast. She flipped King over on his side and lunged at Danica grabbing a martini glass from the table. She landed hard on Danica and smashed the glass in to the vampire's face. She then broke off the round bottom. She fought off Danica's punches and made sure to keep her arms away from the vamp's mouth. Everything around her disappeared as she looked down into Danica's cold lifeless eyes. She felt anger for what the vampire had done to King. She shoved the glass stem into Danica's chest and watched as the vampire smirked at her._

_"That isn't going to kill me," she snared throwing Shaughn off of her. She stood up shocked as Shaughn landed on her feet in front of King. Danica sneered again._

_"No, that won't kill you but next time it won't be glass going though your heart," Shaughn answered seeing her gun inches away from her._

_"King, get her," Danica ordered seeing her familiar move at the hunter's feet._

_Shaughn turned and glanced at King waiting for him to jump her. Instead he grabbed her gun and threw it at her. She caught it and turned around to shot Danica but the vampire was gone. Shaughn tucked her gun into the back of her tight black jeans and kneeled beside King's side. She winced as she got a closer look at the wounds on his chest, neck and stomach. She ripped his shirt and placed it on the deeper wounds and applied pressure. King scratched at her hands but she pressed down hard. _

_"How have you managed not to get turned completely?" she asked feeling his heart still beating in his chest. It was faint but it was there. She watched as his dark eyes found her and she saw pain, sorrow and emptiness. She felt pain in her chest for this man who had called her an angel._

_"I fought it... My mama didn't raise any fools. She did however name me after a fictional cannibalistic serial killer. Kind of handed me my occupation right there, huh?"_

_"Red Dragon, the first novel featuring Hannibal Lecter came out in 1981. I think you're a few years older than that. She probably named you after the military commander of Carthage who dared to stand up to the might of Rome. It's an honourable name, Hannibal."_

_Shaughn turned and saw Abby and Whistler walk up to her. She looked around the club and saw that most of the vampires and their familiars were either dead or had fled. She watched as Whistler walked closer to her and King and raised his shotgun. Shaughn leaned over Hannibal and glared at her father._

_"What are you doing?" she demanded._

_"He is tainted. He could turn at any moment. We can't take that chance," Whistler said holding the shotgun up and going to aim._

_Shaughn looked down at King and saw that he had his eyes closed. He was accepting Whistler's decision. Shaughn reached behind her and grabbed her gun and pointed it at her father. She flicked the safety off and aimed it at his head. Her bloodied hand swayed but she kept the aim true._

_"If you can spend most of your time trying to save Blade and make sure he doesn't turn, then I can spend time saving this man. At least he isn't as damned as Blade," Shaughn said her voice ice._

_"Whoa, how about we talk this out? You know like normal families do?" Abby asked getting in the middle of them and holding her hands up to block their aims. She watched as Whistler's slowly lowered his gun but Shaughn kept hers held high. Then again Shaughn was the stubborn one in the family._

_"He is not coming back with us," Whistler stated._

_"Then I am staying here with him. I am not leaving him alone because he will die of these wounds or worse that vampire skank will come back and finish him off. I am going to save him," Shaughn stated firmly._

_"He will kill you. No one can withstand the hunger for that long."_

_"Well, silver lining; if I die I wouldn't have to put up with you anymore."_

_Whistler looked at his youngest daughter. She was like him the most out of her and Abby. Abby still held on to part of her mother's softness and willingness to compromise. There was no compromise with Shaughn though. He shook his head, "Do what you want. Just don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face. I wash my hands of him... And you."_

_Shaughn watched him walk away and blinked the tears away from her eyes. She was not going to cry over her father walking away. Hell, it wasn't the first time that she had seen him walk away from her and she was sure it wouldn't be the last time. She looked down at King and saw him looking at her intently. She smiled softly when she saw a bit of hope in his eyes. It made her heart flutter._

_"I'm Shaughn," she whispered._

_"No, you're an angel," King whispered before finally passing out._

_"Huh, he obviously doesn't know you," Abby commented as she kneeled beside her sister._

_"Whatever. Help me get him in the truck, Abigail."_

_Shaughn grabbed one of Hannibal's arms and pulled it over her shoulders looking and seeing Abby do the same. They stood and pulled Hannibal to his feet. Shaughn wrapped an arm around his waist and held him against her. She looked up and saw Whistler watching them from the shadows. She bit her lip and held her face firm. She was determined to show her father that she didn't need him. She never would. She had Abby and that was all she'd ever need._

Shaughn's eyes snapped open as the last moments of her and Abby carrying Hannibal out of that club faded away. She sat up in bed careful not to disturb Zoe who had cuddled close to her during the night. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked into the dark room. She felt Hannibal there. She reached over and turned on the lamp on the nightstand and saw him sitting in a chair in the corner. He looked up at her.

"Are you going to come to bed?" she asked softly raking a hand though her hair and letting the tangled mess fall over her shoulder.

"What were you dreaming about?" Hannibal asked getting up and making his way over to the bed. He smiled when Shaughn gently moved Zoe over and then she moved to make room for him in the bed.

"Nothing."

"Liar, liar pants on fire."

"Real mature, King."

Hannibal climbed in bed beside Shaughn and pulled her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and it almost felt right. It almost felt like it had two years before when they had spent those first few nights just laying in each other's arms getting to know each other without words. He leaned down and kissed her on the head as he ran his fingers along her arm. He had never wanted this for her; had never wanted her to have a target on her back like he had. He should have never asked her to save him that night.

"Come on, angel, tell me," he whispered as she reached out and turned off the lamp.

"I dreamt about the night I met you. I remember thinking that night that it didn't matter if Whistler walked out on me again; I didn't need him. I had Abby and all I would ever need was my sister. But... I guess that's gone now," she whispered.

Shaughn felt Hannibal hold her tighter. He didn't tell her it would be alright, that things would get easier. He didn't tell her that she had him and that was he would be there for her. She closed her eyes and suddenly remembered why she still loved the man who now held her close. He knew when not to speak and just allow the silence to surround them. He knew her down to the deepest part of her soul. She drifted off to sleep again wondering how she had survived two years without the other half of her soul.

* * *

A/N: Hello, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My life got in the way. So, anyway, hope you liked these two chapters, there will be more on the way. See you in the next one. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Shaughn woke up and smiled when she felt Hannibal hold her closer. She went to pull away but he held her close and kissed her neck. She turned and frowned when Zoe wasn't in the bed with them. She pulled away from Hannibal and sat up ignoring his moan.

"Come on, angel a couple more hours," he asked softly.

"Where is Zoe?" Shaughn asked turning to look at Hannibal.

"Blade took her out to go buy breakfast. She likes him for some weird reason."

"Should we trust her with him?"

Hannibal nodded, "He'll protect her."

He watched Shaughn and knew that she was trying to hide her feelings. He watched as she climbed out of the bed and walked over to the washroom. He sat there and waited. A few moments later he heard the shower go on. He climbed out of bed pulling off his clothes as he went.

Shaughn stood under the hot water and closed her eyes. She missed her sister more at that moment than she had the entire two years she had been gone. Shaughn had always known that if she had needed Abby, all she had to do was call and her older sister would have been there for her. Now no matter how many times she called, Abby couldn't come and help her; she was on her own. She rested her hands against the tile and felt tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't think she could do this alone.

She didn't turn or react when she heard the shower curtain pull back and Hannibal climb in the shower behind her. She felt his hand on her back and then she broke down. She started sobbing and she knew that she needed to cry but she hated crying in front of Hannibal. She let him take her in his arms and she turned and rested her head on his chest. She felt his warm body against hers and knew that he understood what she was going through but she hating showing him her weaknesses. She felt his hands stroke her body and she knew that she was safe in his arms.

"It's all right, angel," Hannibal told her holding her close to him.

"No, it isn't. It was supposed to be me, Hannibal, not Abby. I can't run the Nightstalkers. I left that life behind two years ago," Shaughn stated pulling away from him.

"That doesn't matter. You need to do this. You need to fight."

"I can't! I can't fight anymore!"

Hannibal grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. He pushed her so that her back was against the wall. He looked into her eyes and knew that the reason she didn't want to fight anymore; this battle had taken away her family. First her father, then Abby; Shaughn didn't want to lose anyone else. Hannibal wished that he could make it so that she didn't have to fight; hell, he would prefer it if she didn't. Unfortunately, she was an asset and no one knew better how to put a battle plan together then a Whistler. He stroked her cheek and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I know you gave it up but the vampires didn't get the memo. We are dealing with Danica's evil spawn here and I know for a fact that she will do anything in her power to kill you. I," Hannibal paused and took a long deep breath, "I can handle you walking away and hiding out somewhere so that you don't have to fight. I can't handle you not fighting and ending dead because of it. I won't let that happen, angel."

"You may not have a choice in the matter, Hannibal. My dad and Abby both never thought that they would die and they are both gone now. In case you haven't noticed but people who hang around Blade have the tendency to end up dead."

"I'm still alive."

"You're too stupid to die."

"Thanks, babe. I knew there was something about you I had missed more than your sexy body."

Shaughn rolled her eyes. She let Hannibal pull her close again. She closed her eyes and ran her hand down his chest, "I'm scared, King. I am now responsible for everyone and if they die that's going to be on me. If my dad was here... He would have told Abby that she was stupid for picking me."

"And then I would have had to kick his ass. You're stronger then you think you are, angel. I got faith in you. You can do this."

"I hope you're right," Shaughn pulled away and looked at Hannibal. She kissed him on the lips softly and gave him a soft smile, "You got my back?" she asked.

"Always, angel. I got your back and your ass," Hannibal looked over her shoulder and ran a hand over her ass, "And I have got to say, it is one fine ass."

Shaughn smacked him on the chest, "You are a smartass."

"But you love this smartass."

Shaughn smiled, "Yeah, I do."

Hannibal pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply pushing her back against the wall of the shower. He ran his hand down her body and was grateful that he had her in his arms again. He had missed the feel of her and having her beside him every day. She had been the one to save him and give him purpose for his life again; he couldn't let her go again. He promised both of them that he would fight harder than he had before. He was going to ensure that everyone they cared about made it through this fight. He wanted to give Shaughn a happy ending; something that she wasn't use to.

* * *

Zoe looked at the waitress and then looked at Blade. He seemed to be completely unaware that the waitress was scared out of her mind. Zoe looked at Blade again and tried to see what scared the waitress so much. She cocked her head to one side and looked hard but she couldn't see anything that scared her. Blade was wearing his leather jacket and his black sunglasses inside the small diner but that was just him. Zoe was the only one who knew that Blade had his knives strapped to the back of his belt under his jacket and his gun hidden under his jacket as well. The waitress quickly left after she had taken their order and Zoe had a feeling that she wouldn't be getting a refill of her apple juice anytime soon.

"You're quiet," Blade told her watching as her eyes turned and looked at him.

"I'm scared," Zoe admitted softly looking down at the table and running her finger along a crack in it.

"Why are you scared?"

"Because I lost my mommy and Abby and... I don't want to lose Shaughn or Hannibal. Or you."

Blade looked at the little girl shocked. He usually scared everyone around him but this little girl seemed to be unafraid of him and had just listed him in the people she cared about. He sat back in the booth and looked around the diner. Almost everyone was watching him and he knew that they didn't trust him but he didn't care, he was thinking about what Zoe had said.

"We all lose the people we care about at one time or another. The only thing we can do is move on from that and try to keep living our lives," he said knowing that it really wasn't an answer to give a child but it was the only he had.

Zoe looked at him and shook her head, "You didn't have a mommy, did you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you had, you would know not to tell that to a kid. Your mommy would have hugged you and told you not to worry."

"Is that what you want me to do? Hug you?"

Zoe thought about it then shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'll just wait until we get back. Then Shaughn can hug me."

Blade nodded. He watched as the waitress carried the take out containers back to the booth. She dumped them on the table and placed the bill on top of them. She turned and quickly walked away before Blade could say anything to her. He shook his head and dug into his pocket for the money Hannibal had given him. He placed it on the table and grabbed the take out containers. He looked at Zoe as she took a couple as well. He nodded and they turned to walk out of the diner. Blade glanced around at everyone one last time trying to place every face in memory. He didn't see anyone suspicious and he and Zoe left the diner. He knew that they needed to get back on the road and keep moving though. If Danica's daughter was anything like her, she wouldn't wait very long before she struck again.

* * *

Shaughn read the file that Hannibal had handed her as she ate her French toast. She couldn't believe that all this time Danica had had a daughter and no one had known about her. Shaughn read on about how Danica had been watching her for the past two years and had sent Robin to monitor her. She suddenly felt dirty and sick. She closed her container of food and put it aside. She smiled when Zoe looked at her and tried to push down the feeling of throwing up. She didn't want to scare Zoe anymore. She wrapped an arm around Zoe and tossed the file aside. She hugged the little girl close to her.

"So, what did you see at the diner?" she asked looking up and seeing the way that Hannibal was watching her. She knew that he had sensed something was wrong but he wouldn't ask in front of Zoe or Blade. He would wait until they were alone. She looked back at Zoe and wondered why it was even after two years, Hannibal could still sense her moods and feelings so easily. She would have thought being away from him so long would have dulled that down.

"Just some people. Most of them seemed to be afraid of Blade," Zoe answered.

"I can understand why. Please tell me that you at least smiled once," Hannibal said turning to look at Blade who was once again assessing Shaughn's weapons.

"Why would I smile?" Blade asked looking at him.

Hannibal rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Yeah, why would you do something like that?"

"Are you guys going to die?" Zoe suddenly asked.

Hannibal looked at Zoe and saw her looking at him. He got up and walked over to where she was sitting with Shaughn on the bed. He sat beside her and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arm around him and he held her close to him. He looked at Shaughn and saw the tears start to form in her eyes.

"Zoe, why are you asking that?" Hannibal asked softly.

"Because I am scared. Blade tried to make me feel better about it but it didn't work."

"I bet it didn't."

"Hannibal," Shaughn said softly. She looked at Zoe and gave the girl a soft smile, "Don't worry about that right now, Zoe. You shouldn't have to worry about it, all right?"

"But I do worry about it. You are all the family I have left."

Shaughn nodded a little, "You're right, we are. But no matter what happens, Zoe, I want you to know that everything will be okay in the end. We can't control very much in this war but we can control the fact that you are going to be okay and that you are going to make it. Beyond that, it isn't your place to worry about whether we are going to die."

"Shaughn?" Zoe asked softly looking at her.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You'd make a good mommy. Please don't die. You either Hannibal, you'd make a good daddy," Zoe said squeezing Hannibal and burying her face in his side.

Hannibal stroked her hair and looked at Shaughn, "I'll try not to die. And I will try to keep Shaughn alive too."

"Good. I kind of like you two a lot."

"We kind of like you a lot," Shaughn answered leaning down and kissing Zoe on the head.

Blade watched them and shook his head. He looked back down at the weapons and wondered how he was going to help them ensure that they kept their promises to the little girl. It wouldn't be easy but he wanted to make sure that they did keep them. For some reason, he liked the little girl and wanted her to have some sort of family.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal bolted from the hotel room and began pacing outside. He had left the room the moment Zoe had fallen asleep. He ran his hand over his face and had no idea how on earth he was going to keep his promise to Zoe and keep them all alive. He stopped pacing when Blade walked out of the room and leaned against the wall of the motel watching him. Hannibal paced more knowing he needed to work off some of his anger before he even tried to speak to Blade. He stopped when he felt Shaughn's hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes.

"I have no idea how we are going to keep that promise," Shaughn whispered softly nuzzling her face in Hannibal's shoulder.

"You won't be able to. That is why I never make promises," Blade said looking at around the parking lot.

"You hear that, angel, Blade doesn't make promises," Hannibal said lunging at Blade. Shaughn held him back and he watched as Blade walked away into the night.

Shaughn watched as Hannibal turned around and started cursing. She raked her hands through her hair and knew that Hannibal was feeling. She knew that he was fed up with running and Blade being no help whatsoever. Shaughn walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. She felt him relax with her arms around him and she rested her head in his back. She closed her eyes and remembered a time when she held him like this for hours in her bed when the shakes would take his body over.

"You shouldn't let Blade get to you," she told him softly.

"I know I shouldn't but the fucker just does. God, he is so smug and righteous sometimes. I really wish I could just beat the crap out of him," Hannibal said feeling Shaughn run her hands up and down his chest.

"Do you remember the last time I held you like this?"

Hannibal smiled knowing Shaughn was changing the subject. "Yeah, I do. It was the night before I told you I loved you. I was fighting off Summerfield and Abby had about had enough of me. You came back from a raid covered in ashes and some of your own blood and you just climbed in bed with me and wrapped your arms around me and held me tight. You told Abby to tell Summerfield to take her cure and shove it. That I had been pumped up enough with that crap."

"I wish I would have taken the time to talk to Summerfield. Maybe it would have helped Zoe if I had known her mom."

"Angel, you barely took the time to talk to me and I shared your bed at night."

Hannibal turned around and faced Shaughn. He saw her nod knowing that he was telling the truth. Shaughn had been all about the fight and she had fought and killed vampires until the wee hours of the morning. That had changed however, when he had told her he loved her. That night she had held him close during their lovemaking and after she had stopped being so involved in the fight against the vampires and she had become more involved in building a life with him. And then Whistler had pushed her and she had pushed back. Hannibal reached out and stroked her hair and wished that he could go back and change what had happened two years before.

"Let's not worry about this now. How about we go back in the room and just hold each other, like we use to?" Hannibal suggested kissing Shaughn softly.

"I would love that but Zoe is sleeping in our bed," Shaughn reminded him.

"Then we'll kick Blade out of his room. I mean does the guy sleep at all?"

Shaughn shook her head and kissed Hannibal. She knew that there was no point in hiding anymore. They needed to get back to the city and get another group together and start to fight. She needed to take her spot as leader of the Nightstalkers, even though she didn't want to. She felt Hannibal pull her closer and his hands run along her back. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"We need to pack up and head back to town," she said softly.

"Angel, we could still use-," Hannibal started.

"No. We need to go now. You know we do. Stop trying to protect me."

"Can't. Protecting you is my job."

"Really? Says who?"

"My heart that's who."

Hannibal saw Shaughn smile. He let her take his hand and pull him back into the room. He didn't want to go back into the city and face Danica's hell spawn but he knew that they had no choice. He sighed and really hoped that this time he wouldn't lose his angel for good.

* * *

A few hours went by and Hannibal and Shaughn managed to get everything packed up in the car. They were just waiting on Blade. Hannibal had taken to pacing the room while Shaughn had reread the file on Annicka. She closed it and looked up at Hannibal. He stood there just staring out the window.

"Something wrong?" she asked softly.

"Angel, you ever wish that you never knew about vampires?" he asked suddenly.

"I wish a lot of things, Hannibal."

"Tell me one of those wishes."

Shaughn smiled and knew that Hannibal was trying really hard to not think about what was going to happen when they went back to the city. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I use to wish that I had met you in a different way. That I had been walking down the street and we just ran into each other and you asked me out for coffee. I wished so much that we could have been a normal couple living a normal life together," she explained.

Hannibal was silent for several moments, "I use to wish I had followed you and that we had never been apart," he told her.

Shaughn held Hannibal closer, "My wish right now is that we make it through this fight and that we can give Zoe a half normal life."

"Want to know what my wish is?"

"Sure, can't be any worse than mine. Unless you wished for cheeseburgers."

"I would never... All right, I would but I didn't wish for cheeseburgers."

"What did you wish for?"

Hannibal turned and looked down at Shaughn, "I wished that when this is over, we can find a little chapel, with a priest and make this legal. Hell, I'll even invite Blade along."

Shaughn looked at Hannibal and realized that he was being serious. She pulled away from him and looked away. She let him grab her hand and hold on tight. She turned back and looked at him. His brown eyes looked into her eyes and waited for her to say something.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" she whispered.

"Yes, I did. What do you say, angel? You and me for life."

"King, we aren't even a couple now. We never really were a couple."

"Do you love me?"

"Dammit Hannibal-."

"Because I love you with everything that that bitch Danica didn't ripe away. When you found me, I was ready to give up the fight. I was ready to become one of them. You saved me from that, Shaughn. You saved me from being the next vampire you would kill. And then to make it a hundred times better, you taught me how to love. I don't care if all the time we ever had together was two weeks. You loved me more in those two weeks then anyone has in my entire life. That's why I want to marry you. I want to feel that love every moment of every day and have you beside me."

Shaughn felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She had never heard Hannibal sound so sincere. Hannibal was usually the one being sarcastic and cracking jokes. At that moment, however Hannibal was very serious. He wanted her to spend her life with him. She wiped her tears away and gave him a smile.

"I can't believe you said all that," she said softly.

"I mean every word, angel. What do you say? Will you marry me?"

Shaughn pulled Hannibal close to her and kissed him on the lips hard, "If we survive this fight then yes, I will marry you."

Hannibal yanked her in his arms and kissed her again. He heard the door to the room open but he didn't care. He just wanted that moment with Shaughn, Blade be damned. He turned when he heard Blade's fist connect with someone's face. He saw Blade standing there holding a guy but his shirt. The guy's face was bloody and Hannibal also saw blood seeping through the guy's grey shirt at his side. Hannibal looked up at Blade.

"What did you do?" Hannibal asked.

"I stopped this familiar from telling Annicka where we were. He was following us," Blade explained throwing the man on the floor.

"She is still going to know. She is going to find you and you'll be sorry," the man said laughing.

Shaughn pulled away from Hannibal and kneeled down in front of the man. She reached out and dug her thumb into the stab wound in his side. Her thumb sunk in the slit and blood seeped out around it. The man screamed like he was a little girl and started to cry. Shaughn wrapped her other hand around his neck when he started to squirm. She leaned in and looked deep in his eyes. She saw his fear and knew that now he would tell her exactly what she wanted to know.

"Where is Annicka?" she asked her voice soft but full of the promise of more pain if he dared lie to her. She hated causing pain but at the moment she knew that she had no choice. As a familiar, this lowlife would have no problem calling Annicka and telling her where Shaughn was which would lead to her, Hannibal and Zoe's death. She knew that now was not the time for her to have a conscious. She would have to be as ruthless as they would be to her.

"I don't know. She just contacts me on the phone," the man said whimpering as Shaughn applied pressure with her thumb. More blood seeped out of the cut and he felt a sharp pain rip across his stomach.

"Then who's your handler?" Shaughn pushed.

Hannibal went to stop her but Blade grabbed his arm and stopped him. Hannibal watched as Shaughn leaned in closer to the man. Hannibal hated that he was seeing that hard no feeling side of his angel again. He still remembered those first days he had spent with her and how she had been cold and hard with everyone around her. He had thought that that had been the only side to Shaughn. He watched as she stood up apparently getting the answer she wanted from the familiar. She kicked the guy for good measure and he curled up in a ball. She looked up and Hannibal looked into her eyes. They were cold and distant.

"We're heading to the city. A club called The Day-Walkers. You two know it?" she asked walking over to them.

"No. Blade?" Hannibal asked looking at Blade and wishing that the cold quiet hunter would have questioned the familiar on his own instead of bringing him back to the room. Then Hannibal would never have had to see that cold side of his angel again.

Blade looked at them, "It's an underground club in an old drainage sewer. Familiars hang out there waiting for their handlers to pick them up," he said.

"All right, well looks like we have a date with the place. When should we hit it?"

"Tomorrow night. We have all day to head back to base camp and get weapons," Hannibal said looking at Blade and Shaughn. He really didn't want either of them to say any sooner.

"No. The minute we hit base camp. We drop off Zoe and pick up weapons and hit the club. It'll be day time and less risk of running into a vampire," Shaughn said.

"If we're lucky they'll be some vampires sleeping there," Blade added.

"Yeah, if we're lucky," Hannibal muttered turning and leaving the room. He really wanted to strangle both Blade and Shaughn. He would however, have to settle for kicking some familiar ass. He was kind of alright with that; as long as no one got hurt.


End file.
